Goodnight and Go
by violets92
Summary: Third in the Arithmetic series. Tony stays over at Kate's.


Hey everyone! Here's the third story in the Arithmetic series. I couldn't come up with an original name for them, lol. Anyway, here it is…and guess what? This one actually has proper dialogue! Gasps

Thank you to Sienna for the lovely lyrics! I hope you don't mind me using them!

And let's just pretend for the purposes of this story that Tony lives in a house. So don't bash me for saying he has a house when he really lives in an apartment. For this fic, he lives in a house.

Disclaimer: You must be insane if you thing I own the song or the show.

Goodnight and Go

_Skipping beats, flashing jeeps_

_I am struggling_

_Daydreaming, been sitting, the corner cafe_

_And I'm left in bits, recovered tectonic, trembling_

_You get me every time_

Kate had been sitting at her favorite café for nearly an hour, lost in thought. She relished the freedom of getting off work at the normal time. There had been no cases for a couple of days, and even though it was nice to get eight hours sleep every night, the paperwork was starting to get boring. The only thing that kept her from dieing of complete boredom, were her "fights" with Tony. As sad as it was to admit, she actually enjoyed the endless string of paperclips being thrown at her head. Well okay, maybe she didn't enjoy the paperclips as such, but she enjoyed the bantering that came not long after she snapped. _That_ bit was fun.

It was rare for a man to ever make Kate speechless. In the beginning, not even Tony succeeded, but as the time went on, she realized he could make her feel emotions that were unusual for her to feel. She had been struck speechless by a few of his comments and occasionally by one of his charming grins.

_Why'd you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

She barely registered a corny pick-up line from the guy standing next to her. It reminded her of the time she had met Tony's doppelganger, Primo Monteleone. Even Kate had to admit that Tony had way more class. The thing was, she wished he didn't. At least if she dated Primo, it wouldn't affect her job. With Tony it did. She cursed Gibbs and his stupid rules again. There was no official agency policy against inter-office relationships so why did Gibbs have to have one?

It wouldn't have been so bad if Tony hadn't kept shooting her looks. It was almost as if he knew what she felt about him. If he could only stop looking at her that way, maybe hiding the fact she was in love with him would be easier. But she couldn't ignore those looks. Those smiles. Those moments where he made her laugh like she'd never laughed before.

_Follow you home_

_You've got your headphones on_

_And you're dancing_

_Got lucky, beautiful shot_

_You're taking everything off_

Kate pulled up to Tony's house. She had been invited, along with Abby, to come and have a movie marathon. What movies, they didn't know. All she knew was that she jumped at the chance to go. No matter how disgruntled she seemed at the time.

She was early. By ten minutes. It wasn't intentional. Kate was pretty much early to everything. Okay, so she was earlier this time. Slowly she walked up to his door. No answer. After four knocks and no answer, Kate moved around to one of the windows. It was a good decision too. Currently, Tony had moved into the living room, wearing nothing but a towel. Kate's jaw dropped slightly. He had definitely been working out since the last time she'd seen him naked in Gitmo.

_Watch the curtains, wide open_

_And you fall in the same routine_

_Flicking through the TV_

_Relaxed and reclining_

_And you think you're alone_

Sadly, that was the last shot that Kate got of him unclothed. A few minutes later, she seen him flop down and flick through the TV also on the phone with someone. When he hung up, she knocked again.

"Hey. Come on in." Tony led the way into a house that was surprisingly clean and classy.

"Thanks." She shivered as he placed a hand on her back to guide her to the living room.

"Oh, Abby called a minute ago. She couldn't make it. Something about McGee and nuns, I really have no idea." Kate laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't think anyone has any idea when it comes to what Abby does on a Friday night." Tony's own laugh was cut short by a telephone ringing. Kate answered and made an exasperated noise. Not even a minute later she hung up and turned to Tony.

"No. Please no."

"That was Gibbs. We have a case." Tony groaned and made a face similar to a five year old that was about to throw a tantrum. Ten minutes later, they were both in Kate's car, heading to Quantico.

_Oh why'd you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

Kate had lost count of how many photos Tony had snapped of her in the past hour. She'd tried hitting him, yelling at him, even threatening his manhood. Nothing worked. He just kept on snapping until Gibbs came over and saw what was going on. Tony was rubbing the back of his head for nearly five minutes after that. These were the kind of moments when she loved her job…and Tony. He had this uncanny ability to make her laugh at the most horrible times. Such as now. The crime scene was one of the worst they'd come across. It seemed wrong to laugh but at the same time, it seemed wrong not to when Tony was around.

_One of these days_

_You'll miss your train, and come stay with me_

It was a hard case. None of them had slept properly or gone home in a week. It had been tough getting the guy. He'd put up one hell of a fight. Finally, they'd slapped the handcuffs on him, done a load of paperwork, and packed up, ready to go home.

"Hey Kate?" Tony called her name just as she switched her light off.

"Hm?"

"Can I get a ride home? I came here in your car and we haven't been home since."

"Sure. But do you mind if you stay at my place?" Tony raised his eyebrows and began to smirk. Kate glared. "Not like that you pervert! In case you haven't noticed, there's enough snow and ice on the roads for it to nearly be the next ice age. It would be easier if you stayed at my place until daylight, so that one of us doesn't get killed in a car crash."

"Is your couch comfy?"

"Yes. You've sat on it remember?"

"Well then consider me your house guest for the night." He grinned and shut his own light off.

_It's always say goodnight and go_

_We'll have drinks and talk about things_

_And any excuse to stay awake with you_

It was freezing. Neither of them had been so cold in their life. How could one city be so cold? They stepped into the warmth of Kate's apartment and sighed in relief. Tony started to head to the general direction of the bathroom, but Kate quickly ran past him, and shut the door.

She wasn't going to let him get the shower first. Sure, Kate felt a little guilty for leaving him out in the cold but he at least had more muscle. She on the other hand, would probably die of hypothermia if she waited five more minutes for a shower.

Ten minutes later, Tony was in the shower and Kate was setting up the sofa-bed. The heater wasn't working as well as it should have been and she shivered slightly at the cold air the sheet emitted when it was thrown over the makeshift bed.

"You have any alcohol?" Kate jumped when she heard Tony's voice from right behind her. They were about an inch away from touching. She turned around so they were face-to-face.

"And why would you need alcohol, Tony?" She smirked slightly he laughed. She shivered, and this time, it wasn't from the cold.

"I thought it might help us warm up a little. Unless you wanted it for some other reason which I will happily-" He grimaced as she punched him, rather hard, in the ribs.

"I have wine and beer. What do you want?" To Kate's surprise, she actually managed to walk rather smoothly past her partner and into the kitchen.

"Beer. Thanks." He took this opportunity to look around her living room. There was a bunch of photo frames on a small table. Looking closer, Tony realized they weren't filled with photos but with drawings instead. A couple of Gibbs and Ducky, quite a few of McGee and Abby but there was only one of him. He smiled at the likeness. It was set in the office. He was leaning his feet on his desk and was chatting on the phone.

"Here." She handed him a beer. "Oh! You're looking at those." Kate was mortified as she realized she was blushing slightly.

"Yeah. They're good drawings. Too bad only one of them is worthy of worship." He smirked and picked up the frame with the drawing of himself. Kate snatched it back and placed it on the table again.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes.

_You'd sleep here, I'd sleep there_

_But then the heating may be down again_

_At my convenience_

_We'd be good, we'd be great together_

_Go_

Their banter was interrupted when a sound similar to a car backfiring made them jump.

"Damn. Looks like the heater's gone. I've been meaning to get a new one." Kate muttered the last part more to herself

"Well I guess we'll just have to do what the Eskimos do." He shrugged and put on a casual grin.

"Yeah. Right. I'm not nearly drunk enough for _that_, Tony."

"Well I guess that's for another time then." He winked and sat down on the sofa…bed. Whatever you wanted to call it. Kate scoffed.

"Yeah. Right. Well I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. 'Night Katie." Tony fell asleep with a vision of that last glare Kate gave him.

_Why'd you have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Say goodnight and go_

Kate got up with her alarm and walked through to the living room, forgetting that Tony was there. She stopped in her tracks and smiled at his peaceful, sleeping form. His lips were turned up slightly at the corners and his hair was sticking up. God, how she wished she could run her fingers through that messy hair. One day, she was going to have him sleep over again. And hopefully not just on the couch. One day.

_Why is it always, always?_

_Goodnight and Go_

_Goodnight and Go_


End file.
